Love, Glee & Everything In Between
by brittana-emaya
Summary: Santana hasn't seen cousin Emily in over a year. What happens when McKinley must go to Rosewood for sectionals? Secrets are revealed especially about the Santana/Brittany gay rumor. Meanwhile, Emily's life is turned upside down when her mom meets Maya.


The bell rang and the McKinley glee students shuffled into the choir room. "Now, I'd like to make an announcement. Sectionals are going to be held in..." Mr Schue began before he was rudely interrupted by none other than Rachel Berry. "I just wanted to say, no matter where sectionals are, we are all bonded together by our music and the struggles that brought us together, even though I'm the best out of you all." Rachel stated."Berry, cans yous justs shuts up so Mr. Schue can announce that sectionals will be held in New York and I'll be able to get my 5th avenue shop on!" said Santana while rolling her eyes.

"Santana, Rachel, that's enough. Anyway, what I was trying to say was, sectionals will be held in Rosewood," said Mr. Schue with a slight attitude and rather disappointing face. "Rosewood, isn't Rosewood like a gay porn star or something?" asked Puck. Santana scooted to the edge of her seat, forcing Brittany to lift her head (her head was nuzzled on Santana's shoulder previously). "Did you say Rosewood, as in Rosewood, Pennsylvania?" asked Santana. "Hey, I think my cat used to live in Rosewood," said Brittany with a confused face. Everyone payed no attention to her, It was just Brittany with her random comments. "Um, yes Santana, it's Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Why?" asked Mr. Schue. "My cousin Emily lives there, those are some nice neighborhoods unlike the hot ghetto mess I live in at Lima Heights," responded Santana.

"Santana, that's besides the point. Back to the important things; since Finn and I are the best singers, we'll obviously take the lead and Mercedes can back us up with the big notes in the background, right?" asked Rachel in a sassy yet Rachel like tone. "Oh hell to the no! This ain't gunna work Ms. Broadway. I'm out," back sassed Mercedes as she headed toward the door to leave. " I-if Mercedes is out, th-then so am I," added Tina as she got up and followed Mercedes outside. "Great job Rachel," said Quinn.

"R-oo-se-w-woo-wood! It's spelled just like Charlie said it would be," said Brittany as she got out of the bus. "Who's Charlie? OOO, is this some boy we should all know about?" stated Sam. "Charlie is my cat. He reads my diary sometimes but still expects me to tell him my secrets. So two faced," said Brittany as she took off her sweater, revealing her shirt- it was the Lebanese shirt that she had made Santana a few weeks ago for their _Born This Way_ glee project. "Brittany, that's not your original shirt from our project, plus it says Lebanese," said Mr. Schue. "Oh this is Santana's, it's her lesbian but she's afraid to wear it." said Brittany not realizing she'd revealed one of Santana's deepest secrets. "What?" screamed Rachel both confused and concerned.

Meanwhile, Santana had a shocked facial expression. Brittany then continued, "Yeah, we're in love but sex is not dating. Right Santana?" Santana, now furious began to get off in a Spanish rant, "Yo soy de Lima Alturas y voy a vencer a todos sus traseros. ¿Sabes por qué? porque yo soy de Lima Heights y no necesito este toro. No me gusta. Guys, I've slept with every popular guy in McKinley. You really think I'm some lesbo? haha." said Santana angered. She had to walk away because she couldn't let them see she was truly upset.

"Santana? Wow, I haven't seen you in over a year!" yelled Emily from the other side of the music auditorium toward Santana. "Emily! Whats up?"asked Santana in a surprisingly nice way while hugging her cousin silly. "So when m mom told me you were in Glee club and you'd be coming to Rosewood I was so confused. I thought you were a cheerleader, like the best of the best," said Emily. "Right, most of the club is made up of gays, football players, cheerleaders, and minorities; it's how we all come together." replied Santana.

"Gays," Emily thought to herself. Just hearing the word made her think about the other night. A while back, she and her friend Maya took a picture of them kissing at a photo booth. Her mom found it and Emily was forced to tell her she was gay. Her mom didn't take it well, she's only said three words to her since, "Em? You okay?" asked Santana as another girl approached them. "Oh hey Maya," said Emily, "this is my cousin Santana, the cheerleader I was telling you about," added Emily. Maya shook Santana's hand while saying, "cute shoes! I'm Maya, Emily's...girlfriend," said Maya seeming to hesitate for a second. Santana's eyes got bigger, the world girlfriend- that meant Emily was gay. Santana knew she had to say something, "Girlfriend? hmmm, Aunt Pam is not going to like this, unless she's changed?"

Suddenly, _Party Rock Anthem_ began to play, It was Maya's phone. "Shit, that was my mom, I was supposed to be home a half hour ago. Nice meeting you Santana," said Maya as she grabbed her bag and gave Emily a kiss. When Maya was gone, Santana revealed the smile on her face and asked, "So what does Aunt Pam have to say about this?" Emily began to tell her story from the other day and how she came out to her mom. Brittany walked over to Santana, noticing Emily. "Do you by chance know any gummy bears that live in the broccoli forest?" asked Brittany. "Umm..no?" responded Emily. "Oh, well I needed to interview some gummies for my show. Fondue for Two!" added Brittany with a big smile. "Excuse her, this is my best friend Brittany; Brittany, this is Emily, my cousin," said Santana, trying to alleviate the awkward moment between them."Nice to meet you, cool shirt, but why does it say Lebanese?" asked Emily once again, confused. "Oh this is Santana's lesb..." Then Brittany was interrupted. "It's my lebanese shirt. I got it from Lebanon," added Santana.

"Why don't you want me to tell anyone you like me San?" asked Brittany with puppy dog eyes as she put her head in Santana's lap. "I don't want to come out. What if I lose my popularity? Plus I told you I loved you and you didn't want to be with me. You had your chance Brittany," said Santana. "You know I love you, we make out all the time! But I can't just leave Artie," stated Brittany in the nicest way possible. "But..never mind. It doesn't matter because I'm not coming out anytime soon," said Santana, hoping to change the conversation. "I am really sorry, I know its hard. But San, I really do love you. I know I'm stupid sometimes and when people say it to my face, you threaten to punch out their face and that just makes me so happy. That's when I knew I loved you," said Brittany with a big smile. Santana couldn't take it, the whole cute thing wasn't what Santana usually went for. She was more of a sexy, bad-ass type but tonight, Brittany was to much to resist. "Awwwww, come here so I can get my mac on," said Santana as she began to make out with Brittany.

Knock, knock, knock sounded the door. "It's sectionals day girls. Get up and be in the lobby by 8:30" yelled Rachel from outside their bedroom. "Last night was crazy," said Brittany as she leaned over to get closer to Santana. "San, whenever you're ready to face your fear and tell the world you're in love with me, I'll be right there with you," said Brittany. "Thanks Britt," added Santana not willing to dwell on the topic any longer.

The curtain rolled up and the first notes to _Landslide _began to play. It was Santana's solo and all she could think about was how Brittany told the whole glee club that she was in fact gay. As she started to sing, she looked out in the audience and saw Emily and Maya sitting next to each other. Maya was all smiles. Emily, on the other hand, just kept looking down the isle at her mom. Santana thought to herself, "Em is afraid of Aunt Pam, how'd she come out before me!" Meanwhile, Santana started thinking about Brittany and how this was the song that Ms. Holiday convinced her to sing when she confessed she liked Brittany. As the song reached the end, Santana was nearly in tears and whispered, "Im in love with Brittany." The mic was still on the whole auditorium heard her. Santana, realizing what she said, ran off stage. The curtains closed and the next glee club got ready to perform.

Santana sat int he bathroom, stall door locked. Brittany came in saying, "San, can we talk?" asked Brittany, standing outside of the stall. "I don't want to talk. Now everyone knows I play for the other team," said Santana in a crying voice. "But I thought you were a McKinley cheerleader...never mind, it's probably something I don't understand. But what ever happened to the old Santana that bitches and screws whoever talks about her. You know, the one I love?" asked Brittany. Santana and Brittany didn't hear the door open, It was Emily. She was sure to remain quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment between Santana and Brittany. "I just don't understand Brit, do I smell like a golf course or something?" said Santana in an even more tearful noise. Suddenly, Emily came from behind the bathroom door,

"Hey Brittany, it's Emily. Santana, It's me." "So what does Aunt Pam have to say about me now?" asked Santana. "Well, now her only daughter and favorite niece are gay. Too much for her to handle, she walked out of the auditorium. I know you probably don't want to hear this but I have a huge favor to ask. I know your Glee club leaves tomorrow, but do you mind possibly spending a few extra days here in Rosewood? I feel like we can talk about somethings, I could really use someone to talk to. Plus, my mom can't say no. You're family," said Emily looking hopeful. Santana then came out of the stall and Brittany gave her a big hug saying, "San, you should definitely stay with Emily. You could talk about how you're both dolphins!" said Brittany. "Dolphins?" asked Emily. "Yeah, gay sharks, because you're gay," said Brittany.

Then, three other girls came into the bathroom. It was Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. "Santana, Brittany, these are my best friends Aria, Spencer and Hanna," said Emily. "Nice solo, Landslide is one of my all time favorites," added Spencer. Thanks but I'm kind of going through some things so..uh, could you just leave?" asked Santana in a bitchy attitude. "Well, umm, sorry..bitch," said Hanna under her breath. Later, Emily ended up texting them stating that Santana was having a personal problem and being upset made her a little but bitchy.

The curtains rose and both McKinley and Rosewood's glee clubs stood side by side waiting for the results to see who won. Not knowing, Brittany was holding Santana's hand. The audience, remembering how Santana confessed her love let out a huge, "Awwww." Santana would usually go _Ms. Latina _on the audience but decided to let this one go. The announcer approached the stage, "and the winner is McKinley High." Everyone cheered and applauded.

After people left, Emily and Pam Fields approached Santana to congratulate her. "Congratulations Santana, you have a lovely voice," said Pam in a _why-are-you-gay-you're-a-disgrace_ face. Emily added, "you never answered my question about staying a few extra days." "Em, I'd love to but, I can't just leave Britt, we're never apart," said Santana. "Oh my goodness," whispered Pam under her breath. "Here, what if she stayed too? That's alright, right mom?" said Emily as she nudged pan in the arm. "Whatever, but only because I believe you all have issues that you need to work out," said Pam rolling her eyes and walking away. "She seems nice." stated Brittany. "Well, will you two stay?" asked Emily, longing for an answer. "Yes!" said Brittany. "Well...I'm not sure, I..." stuttered Santana. "Come on San, It'll be fun!" mentioned Brittany. "Fine, but only if Aunt Pam will stop acting like that. She'll probably tell my parents but whatever," said Santana realizing she was being more like Emily- self conscious and worrisome, instead of herself.

"Emily, get down here, your cousin is here with her friend," yelled Pam from the front door. Emily rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Santana and Brittany were kissing, hand in hand. "Thats enough, that better not happen while I'm here," screamed Pam with rage in her face. "Chills Aunt Pam, we just did it to annoy you, we're done now," back sassed Santana. "So the rest of your friends went back to Lima?" asked Emily trying to chance the subject. "Yeah, they're on the bus now. Hopefully they can make it back to my locker before 6," said Brittany. "Whats wrong with your locker?" asked Emily, once again confused by Brittany's random comments. "My parrot, he gets roady when I don't feed him before 6," said Brittany. "Roady? I think you mean rowdy," corrected Emily. "Oh yeah, that's it row-dy," added Brittany. "So, where should we put our stuff?" asked Santana obviously bored and rolling her eyes. "Well we converted the old guest room to the office so you'll have to stay in my room and I think It's best if you didn't sleep together because, well, you know my mom," said Emily as they walked up the stairs toward her room. Santana, trying to get back her _I'm-a-bitch-don't-question-me _attitude added, "No offense cuzo but your mom is a bitch." "Tell me about it, l actually told her that I was ashamed she was my mother," said Emily, she continued, "well, this is my room. You can put your stuff wherever."

After the girls were settled in, they sat on Emily's bed talking about school and laughing occasionally. "So did you know that the square root of three equals rainbows?" asked Brittany with the most serious face. That caused all of the girls to laugh hysterically.

Pam Fields barged into the room saying, "Girls stop, that's not appropriate!" while she shielded her eyes. "Mom, calm down. Please, we were laughing, Emily said getting up from the bed. "Aunt Pam, we're fully clothed, you can look. It's because Emily is gay isn't it? You just can't look at us the same can you. We wouldn't do anything anyway- one, thats disgusting because me and Emily are related," said Santana. "You're right, I miss my little Emmie and niece Santana playing princess and talking about their prince charming. Now, my daughter won't have one and that means no son-in-law for me," said Pam as she started to tear.

"Just stop mom, It's not your life, it's mine and I'm being who I want to be. If you don't like it, you'll just have to get used to it," said Emily rather confidently. She was happy, this was the second time she'd stood up to her mom. Emily then grabbed her keys saying, "Come on guys, lets go for a drive." "You aren't going anywhere Emily Fields!" screamed Pam, but it was to late; Brittany, Santana, and Emily were already out the door.

"Wow, little Emmie has turned bad ass since I last saw her, Aunt Pam isn't going to know what to do with herself...dayum," said Santana. Brittany was snuggled against her chest in the back seat of Emily's Toyota Prius. "I'm just tired of her shit," said Emily scaring herself because she cursed. The car was silent. "I don't know you well but I know you're the opposite of Santana which means you don't curse," said Brittany. "Well, yeah, sorry I just got really mad," apologized Emily. "So where are we going anyway?" asked Santana. "Maya, my...friend's house," replied Emily. "Maya, isn't that your girlfriend?" asked Brittany, smiling because she figured something out. "Yeah Em, it's okay, Sinorita Fields isn't here to be the relationship police. You can say girlfriend around us," said Santana trying to be brave even though she was also afraid to admit she was gay just days before. Emily pulled into Maya's driveway and honked the horn twice to signal that she was outside. "Wait, this house is like 3 doors down from your house. Why the hell did it take us 10 minutes to get here?" asked Santana. "I took the long way, needed to blow off some steam," answered Emily. Just then, Maya got in the car, kissing Emily on the lips.

"Hey, what up everybody?" asked Maya, obviously in a great mood. "Other than the fact that my mom will probably hate me forever," said Emily. "Lets take your mind off of that. What do you guys want to do today? Movie, bowling, food?" asked Maya, wanting Brittany and Santana's input. "Bowling! I love bowling," squealed Brittany. "Last week you said you were afraid of the pins and the automatic bowling ball delivery thing," stated Santana. "Shhhh that was a secret," said Brittany. "Bowling it is!" said Emily.

Once at the bowling ally, Emily bowled a strike and both Santana and Maya bowled spares. As for Brittany, a gutter ball. "I suck Santana," said Brittany. "Here, I'll help, just put your hand here and swing your hip like this when you roll the ball," said Santana as she placed her hands on Brittany's body. Emily looked around to see if anyone was watching while Maya let out an, "awwww." "Spare!" screamed Brittany, jumping up and down with glee, "Thanks San." "It's what I do," added Santana, kissing Brittany on the neck. "Alright, you guys are to cute, that's enough," said Maya taking a bowling ball and stepping up to roll it down the lane. After bowling, the girls loaded into the car. "Damn, it's 12 o' clock!" said Santana. "12? My mom is going to kill me," added Emily. "She can't get to mad because I'm here and I'm not family," said Brittany.

"Emily Fields, It's 12:30 where have you been?" asked Pam in a stern voice. "Calm Aunt Pam, we just went bowling and hung out with Maya. It's all good," said Santana. "Is that what teens call it now?" asked Pam. "Mom! What are you talking about? Listen to yourself. I'm gay, the only difference between me and a straight girl is that instead of having a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend. That's it!" yelled Santana. "And she can't get pregnant..I think, is that right? or is that only with lesbian storkes?" stated Brittany. "I'm done with your foolishness Emily, don't ever expect to get anywhere in your future. Now get to your room and don't do anything bad up there either." added Pam Fields. "Don't worry Aunt Pam, we won't have any incest-like sex orgy." sassed Santana almost letting out a laugh. The girls then ran upstairs, shut and locked the door.

"You know Emily, you and Maya are super cute together. I can tell Maya really likes you," said Brittany. "Thanks, but I envy you and Santana, you're so open about each other. Santana, you kissed Brittany and held hands with her at the bowling ally while people were watching, I could never do that. I feel like Maya wants to do that but I just can't. What if someone from school or my swim coach saw me? There goes my future, you know what I mean?" said Emily in a sympathetic way. "You should talk to my cat Charlie, he gives great advice. He's the one who convinced me to leave Artie for Santana," said Brittany. "Just screw them all Em, I bet no one will even care or notice. Just tell the world, It's who you are," stated Santana who was still secretly struggling to admit to the world that she was in fact, gay. "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," said Brittany as she got up and left Emily's room.

"Santana, you're so brave. You told the whole auditorium that you liked Brittany. Now you don't even care who sees you. I couldn't have done that," said Emily. "Must be my Lima Heights attitude. Who am I kidding, It's all a front, I'm scared to death. When I get back to school, I'll probably get kicked off the cherrios and I'll be taunted," said Santana. "Thats bot the _screw-you-all _Santana that I know!" added Emily. "Thats the Lim Heights Santana, but deep inside is this Santana, the one who actually cares, the one who is in love," Santana said as she began to cry. "I'm no relationship expert but you should tell her," said Emily. Then, Brittany came back in saying, "What I miss?" Santana then turned to Brittany and said, "Brittany S Pierce, the day I told you I loved you and you didn't leave Artie for me, I cried all night, but now, you truly love me back and for that I just wanted to say I really do love you," said Santana as she gave her a big kiss and hug. While hugging, Santana could see Emily and mouthed a_ thank you. _Emily responded by mouthing, anytime. Emily later called Maya and told her she was read to tell everyone who she was without caring who saw or judged her.


End file.
